Spider-Man vs Tails
Spider-Man vs Tails is a Battle by The Irish VS Writer and is the first BAFW on the site! Description Season 1 Episode 1! Marvel Comics vs Sonic! They may still have a squeaky voice and they can't buy some pints, But they still have weapons that can blow you away: But which teenage genius will be smart enough to create a way to win this fight Battle NEW YORK CITY - Marvel Comics "Why is there a plane there?" Spider-Man questioned to himself as he swung himself towards a red plane that sat in the middle of a roof. Parker landed onto the roof and walked in front of the plane, Tails suddenly walked from behind the plane and said "Oh hello, What can I do for you spandex man" Tails joked, Spider-Man crossed his arms as he replied "Well let's see, Your plane is parked on a roof" Tails eyes clenched as he suddenly realised he heard about this guy. "Wait, You were that guy who fought Sonic, I haven't seen him since so I think I can put two and two together" Spider-Man looked on in confusion, "em wha...?" The Web-Head tried to say in confusion before suddenly he was bashed in the face with Tails'...well Tails. Spider-Man stopped himself from falling off the roof, "Oh if that's how you wanna do it! Then Fine, I'm gonna kick your Tails!" The Wall Crawler joked as he took on a stance, Tails equipped his hand blaster and charged up a shot. FIGHT! Miles attempted to blow Spidey away with a full powered shot - Only to meet air as the Web Slinger leapt many feet forward and stopped as soon as he was inches away from Tails' face, "Spider Sting!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he then bashed the Fox in the chin sending him flying tens of feet into the air. Peter wasn't quitting or letting Tails get away without feeling a little bit of pain, So he webbed Tails by his stomach and pulled him towards himself before smashing back with a roundhouse sending him back in the air again only for the same thing to happen, This pattern occurred just three more times until Tails grabbed the web and pulled Spidey in the air. "Come on!" Tails exclaimed as he peppered Peter with punches and kicks before adding the topping of three Spin-Dashes, With one good downwards kick - Spider-Man was sent smashing onto the roof of a car. "Damn, That hurt!" The Wall Crawler complained as he stood back up: "I will avenge Sonic!" Tails growled as he then sent himself crashing onto the streets and sent a car flying Peter's way with a tail smack. Peter caught the car just as it crashed onto his hands, "Hope this wasn't your plan to beat me!" Spider-Man jokes as he then flings the car right back at Tails who screamed in agony as he was smashed into a wall. Tails whimpered as he pushed himself out of the wreck, The Fox attempted to battle once again only to be blind sighted with a flurry of punches and kicks that flung the Fox around like a ragdoll, But just before Spider-Man could land one more strike Tails turned into his Super-Form sending a powerful aura that sent The Web Slinger flying into a wall - Spider-Man had no time to react before he was bashed once again with a roundhouse, Capitalising Spidey's stunning moment with a spin dash to the chest: Pinning him against the wall as he roared in agony. Tails grabbed a hold of Parker's head and began kneeing him in the face. With one last uppercut to the chin, Spider-Man was sent into the pavement. The Web Slinger pushed himself up and suddenly he fired Impact Webbing into Tails' torso, Smashing his ribs to bits. Tails screamed in agony as soon he was met with a flurry of punches and flung him into a bin, Caving it in. Miles Prower had no time to react before he was webbed towards the Web Slinger, Only to be sent cracking on his head with a brutal uppercut turning him back into his base form. The bloodied Tails was picked up from his throat - But soon Spider-Man suddenly placed his hand on Tails' face. "What are you doing!?" Tails whimpered after coughing up in agony before Spidey, Using his Wall Crawling abilities: Ripped Miles' face right off as he screeched in agony before he body finally fell limp in Peter Parker's hand. But soon after Spider-Man dropped Tails' corpse, "Should have parked your plane legally!" Spider-Man joked as he then flung Tails' bloodied corpse into the flames of the car wreck before swinging away. Conclusion The winner of this match: Spider-Man! Category:The Irish VS Writer Category:What If? Battles Category:Marvel vs Sonic Category:Video Games vs Comic Books Category:Series Premier Category:Completed Battles